


A Bite To Remember

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Community: tvd_holidays, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the time Elena was human and Stefan was ripperish. Elena wants Stefan to take what he needs from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bite To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Bite To Remember  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Stefan/Elena  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 3,050  
>  **Summary:** Set during the time Elena was human and Stefan was ripperish. Elena wants Stefan to take what he needs from her.  
>  **A/N:** written for omgitsmuggy for the [holiday exchange](http://tvd-holidays.livejournal.com/) at tvd_holidays

Stefan couldn’t quite keep the smile from his face as he walked into his room and saw her standing there. She was waiting for him just as she had said she would be. A quiet sigh of relief went through him. It wasn’t as if he had really doubted her but what they were about to do was a huge step in a relationship between a vampire and a human, especially between them. 

His eyes never left hers as he walked towards her. He had been waiting all day for this moment, had hungered for it and finally it was here within his reach. He stopped in front of Elena, his eyes searching hers. “Are you sure this is what you want?” Although he clung to the hope she wouldn’t change her mind his tone was doubtful.

Her dark hair danced down her shoulders as she nodded her head. “I’m sure.”

He reached out and played with a lock of her hair that lay against her breast. “How can you be, Elena? I’m not the same guy you fell in love with. I’ve changed.” Even he knew that was the understatement of the year. _How could she still love him much less want this after all that had happened between them?_ “I’m not good anymore, Elena. At least not like I used to be.” Unable to keep looking her in the eyes he ducked his head. “I’m bad.”

A provocative smile began to curl her lips. “I bet you are.” Elena couldn’t help but tease him. 

He shot her a look. “You know what I mean.”

She took a step closer until her breasts brushed against his chest and she had to lean her head back to look him in the eyes. It was time to be completely honest with him. “I know that you’ve changed and I can’t deny that I miss the man you were but...” Her fingers slipped inside the v of his shirt as she placed her hand on his chest. “It’s you I love, Stefan. No matter what happens it will always be you.”

“Elena, I just want to make sure that you really want...” He didn’t know what else to say or what he had done to deserve such devotion from her.

Elena quickly placed her fingers on his lips. “I’ve already told you that I’m sure, Stefan. I understand what you are. You’re a vampire and you have needs just like any other vampire. But unlike them you’ve kept that need hidden, controlled but now you can’t. It’s because I love you that I’m asking you to take what you need from me, from my body, my blood.”

Stefan knew he shouldn’t do it. He should give her more time to think about it, to think about what it means to love a vampire, to belong to a ripper. But she was there so close he could feel her heartbeat against his chest through his shirt and he could no more stop himself than he could stop the sun from shining. With a hoarse groan he gave up fighting himself and what he had wanted from her for a very long time.

“Elena.” Her name was a husky whisper on his lips as his arms circled around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He slowly dipped his head into the hollow between her shoulder and her neck and gently licked the sensitive skin bared for his delectation. Stefan’s eyes darkened with blood and his veins popped out at the alluring sound of her blood flowing beneath the surface of her smooth skin. As he raised his head and looked into her eyes he didn’t try to turn away or hide his reactions to the scent and sound of her heart pumping blood through her veins. He wanted her to see exactly how she affected him, how much he wanted her.

Shivers danced down her spine at the need she could hear in his voice and see on his face. She couldn’t stop the thrill that went through her. Just to know she was the one Stefan wanted so badly... It was a heady experience. She tilted her head further to the side, giving him unfettered access. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she urged him closer to what he needed. 

He was so close to her neck, his fangs ready to pierce the soft skin when he stopped and raised his head. Every single part of his body was screaming in agony for him to bite her, to take what she so generously offered but he couldn’t. At least not yet. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

She let her hands fall to his shoulders. “You won’t.”

“How can you be so sure, Elena?” A confused look crossed his face. “This is a huge step for you to take. I’m a vampire.” When she made a sound to interrupt he ignored her and quickly continued. “But I’m not just any vampire. I’m a ripper. I...”

“You may be a ripper, Stefan. But I don’t think you would ever intentionally hurt me. I know you love me.”

Stefan shook his head as he wished he had half as much faith in himself as Elena seemed to have. “Letting me feed from you is dangerous. What if I can’t stop, Elena? I could kill you.”

“You won’t.” She repeated the words with conviction. “I trust you.” Through it all her body hummed with anticipation. Even though she knew a vampire bite could be painful, this was for Stefan and for him she was willing to risk it, she was willing to risk anything, even her life.

As much as he hated himself for it, Stefan knew he couldn’t resist the call of her blood especially when it was so freely offered to him. “There’s only one way to be sure.”

Before she could ask what he meant Stefan captured her lips in a kiss that seared her body with heat so intense she felt as if she was on fire, burning from the inside out. 

His hands seemed to be everywhere at once; tangled into her mass of hair as he slid his tongue into her mouth, teasing and tasting. He sought out the hidden depths as he ran his hands down her shoulders, across her breasts, down her hips to slide behind her back and linger on her ass. He wanted to go slow, to savor every single inch of her but it was as if his mind and body were at war with each other. Stefan couldn’t stop himself and he couldn’t slow down.

He pulled his head away and stared down at the beautiful woman in his arms. He couldn’t help but think she had never been more beautiful to him than she was at this moment with her hair in disarray, her eyes glazed with passion and her lips swollen from his kiss. “Do you trust me?”

Elena looked up at him. “I’ve already told you that I trust you, Stefan.” She slid her thumb across his full bottom lip as she caressed his cheek with her hand. “Always.”

“I have to be sure that I won’t hurt you.” At the confused look on her face he continued, “You know that a vampire’s bite is painful but that compulsion could ease...” 

She was already shaking her head before he could finish. “No. Absolutely not.”

A small smile graced his lips. “I knew you would say that. The only other way is for me to make you want me so badly, make you so hot that the pain of my fangs sinking into your skin is canceled by the feel of my cock sliding inside of you.”

Her eyes rounded and her mouth popped open at his words.

“If you want me to stop just say...”

 _Why would she want him to do something so very foolish?_ She cupped his face with both of her hands and stared into his eyes. “I trust you, Stefan.” She repeated the words over again willing him to believe them. 

“And you will do everything I say? Anything I ask of you?”

Elena didn’t hesitate as she nodded her head eagerly. “Anything.”

“Take off your clothes.”

With a shy smile on her face Elena began to undress. She raised her arms above her head to remove her shirt.

“Go slower.” Stefan demanded around the lump of desire in his throat. She had barely begun and he was already hard and eager to possess her.

With agonizing slowness Elena removed every piece of clothing she wore until she stood in front of Stefan completely naked. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was perfect, everything he had ever wanted but had been too afraid to hope for. 

Silence lingered in the room as she waited. She didn’t know exactly what Stefan had in mind but she couldn’t deny she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

“I want you to kneel on the bed.”

Elena’s eyebrow arched. The way he had spoken was almost as if he were asking her, as if he wasn’t sure of her response.

“On your knees.” Stefan was quick to amend.

Without a word of protest Elena turned and walked to the bed. 

He watched in silence as Elena kneeled in the center of the bed. A deep possessive growl escaped him as he continued to stare at her. Buttons flew across the room as he ripped his shirt in his haste to remove it. He paid them no mind as he quickly undid his pants. In less than a minute Stefan was completely undressed and standing over Elena, his eyes feasting on her naked body. He ran his hand down her back caressing her hips as he climbed on the bed behind her. 

Stefan couldn’t believe how badly his body trembled. It wasn’t as if this was the first time they had ever made love. But this was different. It wasn’t just about love anymore. It was about so much more, including need and possession. He wanted, needed to know once and for all that Elena Gilbert belonged to him, and only him, just as surely as he belonged to her. He needed to hear her say the words.

“You’re mine, Elena. Say it.” Stefan demanded through clenched teeth as he kneeled behind her and slowly slid his cock teasingly across her core. He couldn’t believe how wet she was and he had barely begun to touch her.

She moaned as she pushed her body back against his, tempting him. “I’m yours, Stefan.” 

The head of his cock slipped inside of her. “Say it again.” He eased back out and waited.

“Please, Stefan!” Her body quivered as she tried to push back again but he grabbed her hips and held her still. 

“Say it, Elena. Tell me you belong to me.”

“I belong to you, Stefan.” Elena closed her eyes, her body a trembling mass of need. “I will always be yours.”

“Yes, You will be.” His voice was husky with need as he spoke in agreement.

For what seemed like hours Stefan not only tortured Elena but himself by withholding what they both so desperately wanted. His hands roamed her body to gently linger on her breasts, his fingers pinched at her nipples until they were pebble hard and swollen. Her moans of passion were like the finest of classical music to his ears. Leisurely, he ran his hands down her body, across her stomach to thread his fingers in the springy curls of her mound. He played within her curls for only a moment before he gently slid his hands back up her body and slowly around to her back until he pushed on her shoulders, urging her head down onto the bed. He slid his hands down her body to cup her from behind, his finger dipped inside of her. “You’re so wet.” He swallowed hard. “Do you know what it does to me to see you like this? To know that I’m the one you’re wet for?”

Elena wiggled her ass as she pushed back. “Please, Stefan.” Her voice was husky with desperation.

“Not yet.” He slid his cock agonizingly slowly against her core as his finger thrummed her swollen clit.

“Pleasepleaseplease.” The word ran together in a litany of prayer as she begged him with her body to end her suffering.

Stefan’s clenched his teeth tight desperate to hold on. “I told you I wanted, needed to make you hot, desperate for me before I can....” He hissed as he eased the head of his cock inside of her. 

As he stroked her clit faster he added a little more pressure causing ripples of pleasure to begin deep within her. If he didn’t get all the way inside of her soon... “Stefan, please go deeper.”

He shook his head, stubbornly. “I won’t hurt you.” 

Elena had had enough she flipped over onto her back and wrapped her legs around Stefan’s waist. “Fuck me, Stefan!” The coarse words were whispered in quiet desperation but no less than a demand for him to take away the blinding need, the painful wanting he was subjecting her to.

He should have been stunned by her actions if not her words but in truth he was simply delighted that she wanted him that much. He could have turned her back over and continued the torment, he was a vampire and stronger than her but the truth of the matter was he was just as desperate for Elena as she was for him. And he could no longer deny either of them what they needed. In one swift movement he thrust his aching cock into her warm, wet heat. His eyes rolled back in his head as her muscles tightened around him.

“Stefan!” His name was ripped from her throat as pleasure rolled through her.

His hand slid between them and began to swirl his finger over her swollen clit. Slow and easy, he thrust into her, his fingers matching the rhythm his cock set. He couldn’t stop the grin on his face from spreading as a loud moan escaped her. 

Slowly, achingly he slipped in and out of her body until Elena’s nails raked his sides, her body a quivering mass of need. 

“Stefan!” It felt as if a massive volcano was about to erupt within her as Stefan pushed harder, faster, deeper until the only thing she could do was hold on for the ride. “Please, Stefan. I’m so close. Bite me, please.” She reached up and moved her hair to the side giving him access to her throat.

Blood darkened his eyes and the veins stood out around them as temptation beat at him once more. “Elena.” Her name was hoarse on his lips as he thrust deep within her and held still. He could feel the tiny convulsions of her body already beginning to strengthen. Soon she would be over the edge and past the point of no return. It was now or never. With a groan of surrender Stefan slid his hands up her body, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, holding her in the shelter of his arms as he pulled her closer. Slowly, he began to thrust deeper taking care to rub against her clit with his body as he began to move again. Anticipation swept through him as he bent his head and sank his fangs into the tender skin of her neck. Blood, warm and inviting rushed into his mouth, across his tongue and slid down his throat like the finest of wines, the sweetest of nectar. Stefan growled deep in his throat, the sound echoed through the room as he drank his fill.

A tiny pain, so brief it barely registered went through her at his bite before it was lost completely in the pleasure that swept through her. The tug of his fangs on her neck, drawing her blood into him matched the rhythm of his body as his cock slid in and out of her.

She pushed her body up to meet his every thrust over and over, urging him to go harder, deeper, faster until finally fire erupted within her. Elena screamed his name and tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him close to her as her orgasm swept over her. It was too much. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. 

A deep growl rumbled in his chest as her inner muscles clamped around him tight refusing to let go. The taste of her blood coupled with the feel of wet heat stroking him, milking him was more than he could possibly withstand. Within a matter of seconds his own violent orgasm ripped through him. Stefan raised his head; blood ran down his chin as he roared his release.

A satisfied sigh escaped her and lingered in the room. Elena felt as if every bone in her body had been turned to jelly. She didn’t want to ever move from within the circle of Stefan’s arms. 

A look of pure masculine pride crossed Stefan’s face as he looked down at the woman in his arms. Stefan eased his weight off of her body and lay down beside her. “Are you okay?” Although he was almost positive that he hadn’t hurt her he needed to make sure.

“I’m fine, Stefan. I told you that you wouldn’t hurt me.”

A slight smile curled his lips. “So you did.” He leaned down and gently licked the blood from her neck. As he raised his head and looked into her eyes he caressed the skin of her abdomen before gently cupping her breast. "Did you like it?”

Elena raised her arms over her head and stretched languorously. “Do you really have to ask that?”

“Yes.”

She smiled sleepily. She couldn’t remember ever feeling this... complete before. “Not to make your ego any bigger than it already is but I don’t think it could have been any better than that.”

“Really?” 

Elena nodded her head. “There’s simply no way you can top that.”

Stefan’s eyes narrowed at the challenge in her voice. “Oh, I think I can.” Stefan whispered as he tucked Elena beneath him once more and set to proving his words.


End file.
